Kaleidoscopic World
by YushiNat
Summary: Welcome to Central Wall Academy! Here, we only cater to the best of the best... er... well, the best of what there is. Ehem. Feel at home. Enjoy your stay! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Before We Begin

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. I NEVER WILL. THAT'S JUST DEPRESSING.**

 _Just to be clear, I'm also simultaneously doing this in my blog. Yep. I think I really like the idea of a slice of life something something cross-over between Shingeki no Kyojin and Fullmetal Alchemist. I think it's just cool. There are no pairings. Yet. But that might change depending really on the flow of the character's actions in the story. Anyway... here goes..._

* * *

 **Before We Begin...**

* * *

Central Wall Academy is a school unlike any other. It is the school for future world rulers and leaders of any field. Thus, it couldn't be denied that it is full of old money. It practically runs the whole institution.

In order for you to get in, you should either be; 1. Remarkably intelligent; 2. Filthy rich; 3. Full of potentials; or 4. A legacy.

In the past, legacies make up a great number of Central Wall's population. But right now, we can just count the people here who are from old timer families. There are probably a total of not more than 120 students roaming in the campus who fit in the category. Some of them are:

XING CLAN- a clan of business magnates and legit blue blooded Orientals.

*Roy Mustang- second year senior high. He's the current Vice President of the Student Government.

*Mikasa Ackerman- a third year junior high school student. She's a member of the Judiciary Discipline Committee.

*Ling Yao- third year junior high. Not a member of any stud org.

*Mei Chang- first year junior high accelerated student. First year junior high congress representative.

GRUMMAN FAMILY- a family that serves the booming country of Amestris in both politics and military ever since it was integrated.

*Erwin Smith- third year senior high. Current Student Government President.

*Riza Hawkeye- first year senior high. Student Government Secretariat Committee Senior Officer.

*Winry Rockbell- third year junior high. Congress representative of the school clubs.

*Krista Lenz- second year junior high. Judiciary Discipline Committee.

*Armin Arlert- third year junior high accelerated student. Protege of Hange Zoe… member of the Senate

ACKERMAN FAMILY- an old conservative family that currently rules the weapons and armaments industry. They are famous from their mantra "Toujours Pur Sang" or "Always Pure Blood".

*Levi Ackerman- second year senior high. Head officer of the Judiciary Discipline Committee.

*Mikasa Ackerman (she's from a distant annex branch)

ARMSTRONG FAMILY- loyalists of Amestris. They were the last ruling monarchs of the Amestrian monarchy before it turned to martial, then democracy.

*Alex Louis Armstrong- second year senior high. Senator.

*Olivier Mira Armstrong- third year senior high. President of the Senate.

*Annie Leonhardt- second year junior high. Judiciary Discipline Committee.

*Catherine Elle Armstrong- first year junior high. Speaker of the Congress.

As you can see, many of these rich brats are members of the student government.

Even the system of the academy's student government is different from that of an ordinary school's. It is composed of three divisions- Executive, Judiciary Discipline Committee and Legislative Houses. Also, Central Wall's student government is given a great deal of privileges. One of them is a personal residential building. Not only that, they have complete monopoly of the events that take place in the academy grounds… the rules, the limitations, etc. are also up to them. The teachers or the instructors and the school board only serve as mediators.

The president of the student government lives like a president of a state. That is another reason why Central Wall stands superior than all other schools when it comes to training.


	2. Chapter 1: That Place Near the Wall

**Chapter I: That Place Near the Wall**

* * *

" _To a world darker than black, brighter than white. Embrace it." D-Grayman **, Chapter 38**_

* * *

"Isn't that?"

"Yes…"

"Why is Olivier-senpai here?"

"Really?"

"…girlfriend of Erwin-kaichou!"

"Waaahhh… so lucky!"

"This definitely outweighs everything else in the scary scale."

"Tch. YOU BRATS! WHY ARE YOU STILL LOITERING HERE IN THE HALLWAYS! GO TO THE SESSION HALL! NOW!"

Levi Ackerman had made it perfectly clear during the yearly orientations. PERFECTLY CLEAR. No one should loiter in the hallways especially BEFORE an assembly. How were these… these idiots able to enter Central Wall when they can't even follow simple instructions?

"Levi-senpai…"

"How cool..!"

"…don't. You'll only break your heart."

"Tch. HURRY!"

 _These brats…_ He runs one hand through his night black locks. He adjusts his cravat with the other hand. Unlike the other students, he chose to disobey one technicality in their school- he wears a cravat instead of a necktie. The reason? None to be specific… they should grant him at least THAT, right?

Keeping the pristine white cloth in place is a small necklace-like chain with an attached mini silver plate at the centre bearing the Ackerman family crest of crossed swords and guns, and wings.

"Ackerman", a cold voice calls from behind him. Ah… if it isn't the Ice Queen- the president of the Senate Legislative House, Olivier Mira Armstrong. She's as cold-assed and as manipulative as her current so-called boyfriend. "How are the preparations of the Discipline Committee for the Welcome Week?"

 _Tch… do you really have to remind me about that cursed additional work load?_ "So, so… zero irregularities."

"Good", and she turned, more like spun then went away.

 _She's being followed by that Ishvalan again…_

Olivier Mira Armstrong. Who could be more "perfect" than her? Perfect blond hair, perfect blue eyes, perfect snow-like complexion, perfect height, perfect grades, perfect linage and perfect attitude. Not to mention she holds one of the most powerful positions here in school. Well, don't all Armstrongs? After all, they are an old family too… like the Ackermans, Grummans and the Xings.

 _Suppose President Eyebrows does marry her… it would really be dubbed as the perfect marriage. Damn. What the f*ck am I thinking? That old man really rubbed off me._

Just yesterday, the head of the Ackerman family summoned dear old Levi into the conference room after the weekly meeting of the board was finished. Surprisingly, his mother was there too… It didn't look so good.

" _Oh, you're here Levi", the older man greeted, putting on his fedora hat. "I thought you chickened out."_

" _Tch. Shut up, you deranged uncle. What do you want?" Levi replied in his usual sour tone and sourer demeanor. It's a wonder really. This boy… didn't they make him take etiquette lessons? Isn't that part of the school curriculum too?_

" _Now, now Levi… you do not speak to your uncle like that", pacified the woman seated on one of the chairs. She has her long black hair piled up in a neat ponytail. She's quite beautiful and she sports an unspoken grace over her simple white sundress with puff sleeves and laces, black flats and pink shawl. The simplicity of the get up should not deceive anyone though… it actually costs as much as the tuition fees of two students combined._

" _Mother? What are you doing here?" her son's eyebrows rose up almost comically._

" _Is that how you greet your mother?" that was more than enough to send Levi skidding towards the woman._

" _Good day, mother", he kissed her lightly on her cheek. "I am glad you found time to visit me."_

" _That's better…" she smiled fondly._

" _Let's get this over with fast, Kuchel. You still need to visit the doctor, yes?" Kenny took measured steps towards his smiling sister and his bristling nephew. Don't get him wrong. He loves his family. It's just that he's used to harsher displays than gentler, milder ones. "Levi, Toujours Pur Sang."_

" _Uh… why are you suddenly reciting the family mantra Uncle?" he looks absolutely adorable with that blank look on his face._

" _You are the heir- f*ck that. The remaining Ackerman who could become the heir. Well, supposedly, the remaining Ackerman alive aside from your mother and I. As you know, custom states that the reason our past male predecessors, who are not heirs, married themselves off to other prominent families, is to branch out as far as possible and produce brides for the main family. This is to ensure that the bride is already an "Ackerman". However, as years went on, our annex families depleted and depleted in numbers until none was supposedly remained."_

" _I fu-freaking know that, Uncle. It's in our history."_

" _Just shut up and listen. You see, just five years ago, I happened upon a family carrying the surname 'Ackerman'. I was skeptical at first. But after a thorough research, I found out that the father is my nephew seven times removed. Their annex survived by marrying and mixing themselves into Drachma, then Shiganshina, then Xing. Now Levi, it turned out convenient. Not only did our family expanded, but they have a daughter. She's approximately three years younger than you, and she's also studying here. I think you know her. I've heard she's part of the Judiciary Discipline Committee too… Mikasa Ackerman?"_

"Yes?"

"Get your ass over here and stop staring at Yeager."

Mikasa gave him a look comparing to a glare. She abandons the pillar she was leaning on.

" _You're mother and I have decided", Kenny made eye contact with his beloved sister first before turning to him again. "She will be your bride."_

* * *

Freedom Building is never peaceful. NEVER.

It serves as home to one president, one vice president, twelve senators, fifteen congressmen and sixty Judiciary Discipline Committee officers. Considering the personas occupying the residential place, you would have thought that the atmosphere would be more… refined. Elegant even. But that's where your first mistake lies.

The minimalistic gray structure of twelve floors can be found nestled at the easternmost part of the academy territory. It's actually near the wall- giving it the illusion of seclusion and secrecy. Those two are just parts to the bigger reason of the building's solitude. The other one is-

"ELRIC! GET BACK HERE!"

Well-

"NNNOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MAD FOUR EYES! WINRY! AL! STOP HER!"

 **That.**

Edward Elric, the golden haired, golden eyed wonder of the academy, found himself back against the wall for the first time in the entire fifteen years of his sweet life. He was not able to face this situation even back when he was taking up advance classes from Ms. Izumi Curtis.

"Now…" she grins maniacally, testing the syringe containing sedatives. "You shall behave."

"Hange, stop that. You're scaring the poor boy."

"Oh! Pres! You've arrived already?" abruptly, Hange Zoe's manic grin disappeared. She switches back to her funny, comical self. "I didn't hear that flashy limo of yours."

"We're actually on the fifth floor you know", if those television cartoons are real, Edward would have sweat dropped. No big deal. This senpai is the most eccentric one. She's actually a genius, getting in the academy through sheer brain power alone.

"Whatever. Let's continue some other time, Ed~"

The way she said his name sent unwanted shivers down his spine. Ed cannot even imagine what could have happened if the president did not cut in.

 _Those traitors..._ Al and Winry left him.

Maybe they used him as bait to escape their own fate as possible experimental specimen replacements. After all, with Hange-senpai's train of thought, it could be possible. She really is one ruthless, insane woman. From now on, Ed swears not to risk being in the same vicinity with her unless he is glued beside Levi-senpai. Levi-senpai is the only one who can stand and glare at the potential mad scientist.

Well, it couldn't be denied that Levi-senpai is one tough wall. But for the prodigious Edward Elric, he'd rather bang his head against concrete than deal with a Hange Zoe.

 _The president should keep her chained._

Elric peels himself from the wall. He needs to report to that megalomaniac, infamous chivalric pervert.

Even until now, he just couldn't understand the train of thought of the academy's student body. Why did they even vote that idiot Mustang as vice president? What's wrong with everybody? Their sanity is questionable. Not only because they voted Roy Mustang but also because of the Student Government line up. Majority of the people in the Freedom Building are serious nutcases.

"Oi Elric, have you seen-"

"Shut it Horse-face. I didn't. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Catherine Elle Armstrong is too young for you besides, her siblings has had enough trouble with her other suitors", Ed cuts off tartly.

"Hey! I wasn't going to ask about her! I was about to ask about Winry Rockbell!" Jean Kirschstein tries to match the shorter guy's strides. He seems to be deep in thought.

"Winry? And why would you search for Winry?!"

"Easy there Shortstuff-"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!"

"Whatever… I met Mr. Grumman along the way. He would like to speak to his grandchildren."

"Oh…"

Winry is part of the old family, Grumman. Her grandmother is a sister of the current Grumman patriarch.

As for the other "grandchildren", if Ed's memory serves him right, the president is also a Grumman. His mother is a daughter of Mr. Grumman. Riza Hawkeye too… she's the constant companion and "aid" of the idiotic vice president. And from what he had heard, Krista Renz of the Judiciary Discipline Committee and Armin Arlert of the Senate House (protégé of the great Hange-sama) are also part of the Grumman family. They are children of the Grumman patriarch's twin daughters.

"Have't seen her."

 _ **Owari.**_

* * *

So, how was it? Loving it? Hating it already? Hahaha... Just comment or something. This, my dear people, is the beginning of their wonderful school life! XD

Next chapter:

 _Wanna know about the Grumman family? Well, here is your chance people. Get a chance to hear how the infamous ex-Lieutenant General Grumman interact with his grandchildren!_

 _Will Edward Elric successfully avoid becoming Hange Zoe's lab tbale occupant by latching himself on Levi-senpai? Will MIkasa finally get Eren-kun's attention? Will Catherine Elle Armstrong's fan club get expelled? Will Roy Mustang be able to commence his plan of including mini skirts in the dress code of the yearly Welcoming Socials?! Questions... questions... see you next time!_

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 2: The Grummans

_Hello world! Twisted here!_

 _Laziness is taking its toll on me. Hell hath no punishment like the good ol' bed and pillows... TT^TT Anywaaay... Christmas break is over and we are now going back to our classes. Like, today- January 4, 2015. And as I am starting to prepare **preparing** (LOL) for it, I thought (what a dangerous pass time) , "Hey! Why not actually update one of your projects, you lazy ass?". Thus, here it is. (This is unedited though. Excuse the grammar errs)_

 _I am really hoping that the person who reads this sh*t will enjoy this... I mean, if this part is boring, lemme tell yah hunny that the story plot is taking its sweet time because this is slice of life._

 _Well, lemme end my rant there and let's actually start with the good stuff. **Read. Enjoy! Review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Grummans**

* * *

 _Life is a comedy for those who think, and a tragedy for those who feel._ _ **-Henry Walpole**_

* * *

Frustration laces the edges of his beautiful face.

He really is beautiful. That couldn't be denied. It cannot be denied. His is a beauty that can freeze up lakes and turn everything into ice sculptures. He is all obsidian and marble at the same time; a slate- sculpted and honed, not birthed from a mere human being.

Well, that is how **they** would dramatically describe him. Who are **they**? Why… his fangirls of course.

And **he** is none other than the vice president of the student government, Roy Mustang of the Xing clan.

Call him narcissistic if you will, but according to him, he knows that he is indeed good looking. The number of times he would use said good looks serves as concrete evidence to this claim.

"Vice President", the blonde aid slams down a pen on Roy Mustang's table. "Do your work."

"You're no fun, Elizabeth…" he huffs petulantly, almost like a child.

"That's Riza-san to you."

"Hmp."

Roy Mustang has been close to the Grummans. His aunt, Madame Christmas was the one who raised him to become 'the fine gentleman' that he is. And to do so, she used to take the boy with her to the Grumman main house, where she was often summoned to render her service.

The Madame owns the best liquor house in the country of Amestris… her stocks are filled with the finest wines from the vineyards of Maria, the best vodka from the frozen lands of Drachma, barrels and barrels of rum that can make you forget your name (really, it can happen) from Risembol, Shiganshina and Ragako, and many other unforgettable _poisons_ from different lands. However, Madame Christmas does not only sell liquor to the Grumman head, but information too. One could even say that she is, what you would call, an information broker. So, young Roy did not only grow up a connoisseur… he is also well-informed when it comes to country matters.

Looking back, the Grumman head would happily let Roy play with his grandchildren, saying that the kids should expand their world or something.

Riza was the same reserved girl back then, with sarcasm as sharp as a newly sharpened blade. Erwin, the eldest, was well… Erwin. He was a child fond of secretive smiles and provocative statements. Winry was the same cheerful beauty. Armin never changed. He was shy, timid, but brilliant with a good head and a good heart. And Krista, was the same bedazzled angel that can charm her way out of anybody.

"YO! ROY!"

Thus, the peace and contemplative aura of the room vanished with a small _poof_.

 _Here we go again…_

Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang's self-acclaimed best friend, sauntered towards the tired-looking young man. He gave him a cheerful pat before bending down and shoving a bunch of photographs underneath his nose.

"Ohohohoho! Aren't they just lovely?! They are the newest shots!"

It is no secret that Maes has this nasty habit of capturing his every moment with his girlfriend via photography. Roy… Roy is the poor, unfortunate soul who serves as the receptacle of the said guy's enthusiasm.

 _This is just as creepy as Hange-senpai's illegal human experimentations._

"Maes", he pinches the bridge of his nose. "Can you please stop shoving **those** to me? I can actually see nothing."

"Oopss… Sorry. Anyway, here they are."

If there's one thing that really served as the foundation for the two's friendship, it would be Roy's innate ability to know when to ignore and when to listen to Maes.

The vice president browsed blindly through the pictures, until his gaze is caught by a bunch where a certain blond-haired young lady is the subject. There are a couple of them actually- showing the different littlest expressions that are very Riza-like.

"Oho…ho…ho…ho…ho. What is this? I don't like that look on your face, my friend."

"How come you have these?"

"Hm..? I wonder..? Should I tell you?"

"Maes!"

"Alright… alright. I'm working part-time for the newspaper club. They gave me the assignment to get pictures of the Grumman kids. They're going to feature the family in celebration of their bla-bla anniversary of supporting the school. Last year you had that too. You know, the one when you were harassed by THAT gay during your interview?"

Roy's face crumpled in distaste, "Please do not remind me."

"Anyway, I should really be going. I still need to sort these babies out. God forbid I include some of my dear Gracia's photos here and those perverted freaks from the newspaper club get the wrong idea of feasting on her. Adios, amigo!"

And as speedy as how he entered the venue, Maes Hughes went out, leaving Roy to stare after his best friend with the weirdest idea ever.

* * *

"Oi! President!"

Erwin Smith looks back. The sight of a 16 year old girl with messy ponytail, skewed glasses, bunny slippers and lab gown with sleeves rolled up until her elbows, greeted him.

He lets out a sigh. She really is incorrigible. It is a wonder how the students can take the council's instructions on dress code seriously when one of their officers is blatantly murdering the glory of their uniform.

"Good morning to you too, Hange-san", he smiles, still ever so immovable. "What can I do for you?"

She smirks, "Those gays- oh, forgive me. Those guys from the newspaper club would like to secure an interview from you."

His forehead crinkles, "Oh? They asked **you** to inform me?" _Wow. Those guys must be braver than I thought… or stupider._

"Nope. Heard it from Blouse. You know how one of those newspaper dudes is tailing her, wanting them to be friends or something, yeah? Well, I nicked ya' some pretty damn good info I bet."

"Nice try Hange-san. What do you want?"

"Heh…" she smirks even wider. "Extra funding."

"No. You'll only use that in your less than orthodox experiments… which are obviously illegal, I should add." Erwin answered her without changing his demeanor. He then turned around then walked away as if no talk actually transpired.

"Oh come on!"

"Again, no. Elric was in serious trauma, you know. He can't stop trembling… saying words how he saw the demon once more after such a long time. Makes you wonder, right?"

It is unknown to everybody that Hange Zoe works for the Grumman's growing company. She serves as the mysterious innovator for their products… May it be for children, teens or adults. Scary, isn't it? But Hange is really good at what she does. However, good ol' Brigadier General Grumman forced her into submitting an application to Central Wall Academy. Although Hange had long since finished her schooling (It didn't take her eight years from kindergarten,), Grumman claimed that she needs to feel the environment of a normal human being to get the gist of what she should really make. Don't get him wrong. As I've said before, Hange is really good at what she does.

 _Maybe he just wants to fool around…_

In addition to that, he makes Hange teach in the kindergarten section and the grade school section. It is a wonder how she keeps her grades downright impressive in the midst of all that. _Nope. Not at all. She's not human. She's a cyborg._

The 16-year-old genius pouts. How should she do this? Should she actually begin extorting money from her underclassmen using Levi Ackerman's fearsome name? No. That would be messy. The last time she did that, she dove into serious trouble. After all, Levi doesn't care if you're a male or a female. She should just approach President Erwin's sly old grandfather. Again, messy.

She turns to go on her way with a dark chuckle.

* * *

The short-haired blond boy settles down beside the girl who looks suspiciously too much like him.

"Hullo, Armin", she smiles.

"Hullo to you too, Krista", he smiles back.

Another blonde sits herself on one of the chairs.

"Winry-nee-chan, what's wrong?" Krista asks in a worried voice.

Winry did not answer right away, instead she started biting her fingernails. She looks perturbed to the highest extent.

"Winry-nee-chan?"

"Huh? What?" she shakes off her thoughts.

"What's wrong? Something bothering you?"

Winry sighs, raking back her hair. "I…"

"You..?"

"They chose me to represent the school organizations in the lower house", she sighs once more. Her face contorts into an ugly grimace. "Technically I'm a congresswoman now… I have an assigned room here now, right? In this horrible, horrible, nightmarish building?!" she fists her hands passionately. "And I went through all the trouble to ignore all the pressure and shit urging me to run for an office. This. Is. Ridiculous!"

Armin sweat drops, "Winry-nee-chan, you're making it all sound so horrible."

"It is horrible!-"

"What is horrible?"

"Erwin-onii-sama!" the three of them chorus.

They are a little nervous. Of course. Who wouldn't be? In front of Erwin Smith, even the biggest, baddest school bully can wet his pants.

"What's horrible?" he smiles, stepping nearer to the ornate circular table. "Armin?"

"Well", Armin loosens his collar nervously. "Winry-senpai was chosen to represent the school organizations for the lower house."

Erwin inclines his head, ten shifts his gaze to his long-haired cousin. "Is this true, Winry?"

Winry swallows, "Y-yes."

"Then", he smiles wider still. How creepy… "I'll be telling the house staff to prepare your room. I'm so proud of you. Congratulations."

 _Why does it sound so suspiciously like, "Finally, another pawn to mobilize."? Ugh… creepy._

"My, my… it's so nice to see my grandchildren so close to each other… Ohohohohoho."

Brigadier General Grumman is one of the main pillars of the country of Amestris. He was the one who helped open trade routes leading to the East- the infamous 'Silk Road'. Well, he did earn lots from there… don't be too imaginative. It was all legal.

"It's such a wonderful day don't you agree, Elizabeth?"

"Yes", Riza Hawkeye answers calmly.

Her cousins are visibly sweat dropping from their grandfather's remark. As children. They've already learned that their famous relative is quite **different**. He is the type of person who can be dull and shrewd at the same time. He even got a potential international criminal to work for him in a rate lower than how she should be payed. He's got her roped and fed like a normal pet. It is disturbing as it is funny.

"Now, settle down everyone. We're going to begin our monthly meeting. Our agenda- the preparations for our family's anniversary as beneficiaries of the Academy…"

* * *

 _ **Owari.**_


	4. Chapter 3: Because I'm Awesome Like That

**Chapter 3: Because I'm Awesome Like That…**

* * *

" _Let's go be psychos together…"-The Perks of a Wallflower_

* * *

Armin Arlert has never had much of a social life. He is the grandson of a powerful man in the budding country of Amestris. And yes, there are a lot of perks. But then again, what comes with those perks is the gaping realization that he will never have the life of a normal person.

Well, that is until he met the son of a highly esteemed doctor, Eren Jaeger.

Eren has as much hot blood in him as Armin has his pacifist tendencies. The two have been inseparable since youth… with the Jaeger brat hanging in the Grumman estate almost every day.

Then Mikasa came along...

Armin can still remember it clearly.

It was one hot summer when twelve-year old Roy Mustang brought with him a young girl with pretty raven black hair and almost steely gray eyes. That instant, everything seemed to make a 'click'. The three of them became the best of friends and ever since then, they would hang out.

The Xing princess is last puzzle piece they were waiting for- a seemingly sempiternal friendship was forged.

* * *

Levi Ackerman is in a horrible dilemma. In his past seventeen years of living, everything seemed to be easy as they passed by in a blur. Perhaps, that is the reason why he couldn't conjure up a solution in his head for such a cumbersome problem.

The Ackerman heir fancies himself an analyst. (Or pessimist in the opinion of that freakish four-eyed senpai) As a child, he was raised and bred to be his uncle's replacement should he die (God forbid he does die an early death even though he's not that fond of him). He had to learn a lot of things to inherit the family business- weapon dealing. The Ackerman Weapons Corporation is the top company that supplies every type of gun and armory imaginable. They've been making a hefty load of treasure even way back then… yes, as far as he can remember (and from the memoires he perused through), they've been selling all those _dangerous shits_ that can make any coward look incredibly bad ass.

His life has been, what you could call, stable. That is, until fate sucker punched him with the 'gift' of a newfound relative… that Mikasa Ackerman.

Well he has to admit, she's… adequate looking. That's a bit anti-climactic, is it not?

"So…"

"No. For the umpteenth time, I will not lend you money shitty glasses," Levi replies in a monotone. "Don't you have your own allowance or something?"

"I do…" Hanji whines. Though a girl of almost 18, and of superior IQ, she has the tendency to act absolutely childish and shitty. Thus, _shitty glasses_. "But still, I need money if I want to keep my current experiment running."

"I do hope for your sake that this is nothing illegal. Good luck anyway."

"No! Of course not! As a matter of fact, it's something quite basic you know…"

"Whatever."

He turns to go. This is none of his business. The shitty four eyes will have to find another person who she can deceive into giving her money. By the looks of it, even Erwin refused to fund her insanity.

That's her own problem. He has his… namely finding his balls to tell MIkasa Ackerman that apparently, they will have to resort to an incestuous union and that she has to forget her relationship with the Jaeger brat because he will, in no way, consent to an extra-marital affair.

The floor of the academy gives tiny squeaks every time his impeccably polished dress shoes hit them. He can hear the whispers of the people around him… those fools.

" _Look, it's Levi Ackerman- the head of the Judiciary discipline committee."_

" _Fah! He's too arrogant. I reckon he's thinking how better he is than everyone here."_

" _He's an Ackerman after all… they are all murderers. The lot of them…"_

" _Damn, I'd like to run my hands through those locks."_

" _Has he always been this short?"_

" _Haha! Average height for someone so_ _ **superior**_ _!"_

He would like to beat those people up… just like how he does back then. But he should not.

The sun's dainty rays cast unremarkable glows into the building. There's no warmth, only light- cold light. It's glaring into his soul. Very dramatic… he should really stop hanging out with people like Hanji Zoe.

His steps come into a halt.

His eyes train to meet a certain girl's eyes. She has always been too calm and emotionless… still, Levi likes to think that he's the only person who can rile her up.

"Fancy meeting you here, Captain," she tilts her head mockingly. "Now, I must go."

"Wait brat," he heaves. She counters her with a raised eyebrow. "Meet in my office after class. I have to talk to you about something."

And he leaves her speechless… well, as if she's loquacious around him. She's always silent. Silent, but with rage seeping out of her cracks.

Levi couldn't help but wonder how their lives would turn out in the future- if they will work out just fine, if they will still banter like immature kids, if they- wait. How did he come to this anyway? He is not a random lovesick, kiss-deprived, hormonal teenager. He is Levi Ackerman. Being wistful, reflective and emo is so not him.

He sighs… he's becoming too emotional for his liking.

He goes on his way, passing students with bewildered looks.

 _What did just happen? Did Levi Ackerman just sigh?_

* * *

Erwin Smith waves his fingers together, "So, how are the preparations for the Welcome Gala? Mustang?"

Roy Mustang narrows his already narrowed eyes. He never liked the fact that the president trusts him so much that he passes him every single new workload. For one, this Welcome Gala they've come up with… well, the proper phrase probably would be… the Welcome Gala the Upper House came up with.

The Oriental holds out his hand and his trusted attendant (and cousin of the president) hands him a file. "Everything's going smoothly… thanks to Hawkeye. The decors are presently doing their job. The ticket sale is also doing great. According to the Department of Finance, almost everyone has already bought their tickets."

"Good. And the food?"

"My team is personally overseeing the grub. As for the program, Hanji's in charge. I think you better put a leash on her… ensure she doesn't do something ridiculous."

Erwin nods.

Tomorrow is the day… the first test of their rapport for this school year. And he thinks this will be pretty interesting.

He reckons he has to take on the part of informing the _poor girl_ of their fate.

Levi shakes his head, bumping his intertwined hands on it. That old man… is he seriously trying to bring back the inbreeding in their clan? The very reason why they're instinct in the first place? _Or maybe he just doesn't trust you to get a wife?_ He groans. That is possible. He is a meddling old man after all.

The carved wooden door creaks open after three knocks, revealing the _poor girl_ with characteristic black hair and steel gray eyes. Her infamous trademark- the red scarf- remains coiled around her graceful neck.

"Tch. You're slow." He unwinds his hands then leans his back on the leather padding of the chair.

"I was in class… in case you don't know shorty." Without any invitation, she seizes a stool. He should shut up. She feels a bit dizzy after sprinting back into the Freedom Building. "So, what do you need?"

* * *

 _ **Owari**_

* * *

 _Heya. Twisted here. I am so happy I finally got the time to post this. Can't wait to finish Chapter 4! See yah!_


End file.
